Nessie's Lost Past
by AskEliz
Summary: Set after the war against the Volturi. Aro didn't listen to Alice. Cullens won the war, but only Alice, Esme, Paul, and Benjamin made it out alive. Bella disappeares. Jacob leaves Nessie for his real imprint. He lied for their money? Nessie doesn't remember her past. That is until she finds a note later on once she's a teen..
1. New Destructive Beginning

**Hey Guys! I know it has been a really long time since I've written a story. I just ask you to please hold on with me. I am now taking University classes (which will take my whole free time) and I was thinking of a plan. I will try to type out 10 Chapters for this story. Just think of it as a preview, kind of like what new shows do these days. It's test that I want to try out and see if this story may continue on with more chapters along the way. I want to see if this story might work out in the long run. No, this won't be the only story I will be typing out, but I want to see if this story is worth typing. I have written a one-shot called "Before its Too Late", but now I want to change things up a bit. I hope everyone likes the story. Please comment to give back feedback. I would appreciate it very well!**

**I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does(: Credits to her.**

**Narrator's POV**

It's been a long battle. Alice Cullen examines the place closely, knowing that they have won the fight against the Volturi. She sees Benjamin hugging his mate's lifeless body. Jane had killed her with her deadly power, but if it wasn't for Bella's ability to block the pain, she would have never gotten her hands on Jane for killing her own mate; Jasper. She knew this battle could end as a tragedy, but she couldn't do anything more but just fall to her knees and examine the place. Dead bodies everywhere without their heads, torches on the white snow, and vampires mourning for their loved one's death. She couldn't get the image away when Carlisle ran toward Aron, but Aro got Carlisle's head first and simply ripped it apart his body and burned it. She couldn't believe how selfish Aro was. He wanted not only to rule the world of the vampires, but rule the whole world like Hitler. He wanted to dictate, not do what's best for the vampires. She saw how Caius' body was laying there. He deserved to die by the wolves; he did kill almost the wolf population. She knew that if it wasn't for Irina, none of this would've happened. She hated her guts so badly! She would have wished that it was her who destroyed Irina for being a revengeful bitch. None of this would've happened! Her mate would still be alive, her family would be a whole as for the other covens also, Renesmee and Jacob wouldn't have to run away, and life would have been an eternal peacefulness. Life was so unfair! She stood up looking around for more vampires who would be alive. She saw Esme, clutching for her life and knowing how things will change after this violent battle. She didn't want to see where Bella was. She knew she had died in the hands of the Volturi guard. She saw Edward's body laying next to her. Alice knew that this was practically the end for not only the Volturi, but also the Cullens. A new Era was coming. An Era that would rule thw vampire world, without any injustices, without a selfish ruler. It would be an important change for the whole vampire world.

Alice started to walk toward Esme, who was just hugging her knees, trying to hold herself after losing almost all the people she loved and cared for. She looked up at Alice, with those eyes that wish to just cry and mourn her loved one's death. Alice look up at the white sky, feeling snow flakes on her face. She closed her eyes.. imagining the past...

**ALICE POV**

I looked around... knowing what I saw. Dead and destroyed bodies everywhere. I felt bad for Benjamin because he couldn't decipher his mate's death. This shouldn't have happened. Ever! Aro and his damn army were so stubborn and dumb to ignore my alert! MY VISION! He knew he was going to die along with his stupid, crazy, murdering army! Why take innocent people's lives? Why us? Why kill Jasper?! I hope Jacob took Renesmee somewhere safe..

I kept walking around, feeling tired as I looked around some more. I knew this was the end for some of us. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Edward, and many of our friends; dead. That's when I stopped. I knew a vision was coming up...

**_In the future_**

**_Renesmee looks out at the sea. She sits down on the sand, missing the warmth and feeling of it. She has a diary on her hand. She looked like a normal 16/17 year old. She dug her legs inside the sand as she grabs her diary and opens it. She looks up at the never ending ocean, closing her eyes as she felt the cool breeze on her face. Tears roll down on her cheeks as she tries to wipe them away. She opens her eyes as she opens her diary. She starts to write quickly on her diary about her life ,yet starts crying. _**

**_"My whole family. Dead and gone. Why me? Why did Jacob even leave me for someone else?! She's such a pure witch! Put me up for adoption. But at least, I have a better family. They cherish and love me. Plus, I have a wonderful boyfriend, Damon. But my heart hurts so much when I have these dreams and flashbacks about my family. God, mom, why did you leave me like this? When I needed you the most? You shouldn't have trusted Jacob. Ever. He left me for someone else. But it was obvious wasn't it? He's much older than me and needed to make his own family, but I was on his way; I was an obstacle."_**

**_Renesmee looks up at the sky once again and closes her eyes. She screams loudly, looking mad and hurt._**

**_"I HATE YOU JACOB BLACK AND HOPE KARMA BITES YOUR DAMN ASS AND STUPID FAMILY! AND SEND MY FAMILY HATRED FOR ME IF YOU CAN!"_**

**_She gets up, with her diary on her hand and grabs some sand. She throws it to the ocean as something fell out of her diary. It was a letter. She looks down as she picks up the white envelope. It said on the outside 'FROM: MOM TO: RENESMEE'_**

**_"I've never seen this letter before. Weird."_**

**_She opens the letter and sits down on the sand again. She takes out a folded piece of paper along with some money. She starts reading the letter.._**

_Dear Nessie, _

_I imagine that you have found this letter inside your diary or it suddenly fell out of it. I want to apologize to you because I will be absent from your whole life. By now, you must be angry and haunted by these weird and scary flashbacks and dreams. Nessie, daddy and mommy love you. We left Jacob with you because we thought he was your soul mate. Sick you must think, but you will find out soon enough. I know I have a sixth sense that he may have lied in the end. I knew he wasn't your soul mate. I knew he was going to leave you somewhere alone and lost. I knew he was after the money we had and pretended to have some soul mate link to you. This is why I hope to God that he isn't with you reading this letter or anything. I left some money on the back pack for him to leave and never come back. I hope the best for him, but for you my sweetie. You inherited many houses, planes, businesses, money, and many more. You are rich my dear. I know, this won't replace the ache inside your heart. But I want you to know that I always loved you. I left a picture of us along with other pictures of our family members. I want you to live a happy, healthy life. Marry and have kids my dear baby girl. Don't cry and pick yourself up, no one can make you cry my dear princess. I may not be physically with you, but I will be emotionally and spiritually with you. You may be having questions about why you have these weird flash backs and dreams. You have the power to look inside the past and people's memories just by a touch of their face. Weird right? We were vampires, you are just half, but by now you must have evolved into a complete human. You would't crave blood anymore. You would live a normal life for the rest of your living life. Being a vampire was awesome when I was your age, but I didn't see how difficult it was to be one forever. Don't wish it. Embrace your human, beautiful form baby girl. Protect your powers from people. It's a secret between us. As for your inheritance, please go to Alexandra and Carl Milwaukee. They will give you more information regarding the inheritance. Take this paper with you and show them as proof. I left them a letter also. By the way, Show them the picture with me and you. That's if they don't believe you. Be strong and do great in life. Pursue your dreams Renesmee!  
_

_Love,_

_Isabella Cullen Swan _

_**She looks confused and amazed at the same time. She touches her face as many memories start embracing her mind. She closes her eyes as she remembers her younger self being close to Jacob, how Rosalie always loved to dress her up with cute dresses, how Alice looked after her when Jacob spent time with her, how wolves were around and morphing at the same time, how Esme cooked food for her, Carlisle always talking about his interesting stories, how her dad used to baby her all the time, how Emmett and Jasper would pick her up and twirl her around and play video games with her. Then she starts to remember the war, how she touched Aro as she transmitted her past, when Jacob took her away from her mom, how she cried and hugged the wolf tightly as Jacob ran as fast as he could, how a vampire tried to kill them, but didnt succeed. **_

_**She opens her eyes once again and just stood there. She couldn't believe what she just saw from her own past. She looked out at the ocean once again. She knew she was the last breathing Cullen. She knew she had to keep this as a secret.**_

_**She folded the note once again and slipped it inside the envelope and hid it inside her diary, locking it. She started to walk back to the beach house slowly yet she couldn't stop feeling that she was being watched. She turned around once more, but there was no sign of a human life here. SHe started to walk back again. She walks inside the beach house greeting her adoptive parents and hugging them. She proceeds to keep walking to her room. She walks inside and closes the door. She bends down and grabs a box, which was locked. She unlocks it as she puts her diary inside the box and locks it. She then walks to a safe and types in a difficult password. She opens it and slides the box inside the safe. She closes it and lays down on her bed...**_

_**END OF VISION**_

_**ALICE POV**_

I chuckle as I knew Bella followed the written instructions. I need to try and find Nessie in the future. I can't leave her alone. She needs me. I look around for Bella; no signs of her. I need to find her fast. She may still be alive and struggling. I look around as I spot one of the wolves who made it alive. This wolf morphed and and a lot of scratches. I walked up to him..

"What's your name?"

"Names Paul, you must be the infamous Alice Pixie Cullen"

"Yes, who else made it alive from your pack?"

"Just me and Jacob. Sam and Leah died when Benjamin tore the earth"

"What about the rest?"

"They won't make it alive. Venom kills us. They were bitten. How will I tell this to Emily? She would be destroyed along with Leah's mom. She not only lost her husband, but her 2 children."

"I'm sorry."

"Where is Nessie and Bella?"

"Nessie left with Black. Bella just disappeared. Who knows where she left."

"We need to find Bella fast. But first we need to help Benjamin and Esme, then clean this place up so no evidence is left from this match."

"You're right. What made you change your mind on teaming up with me when before you called us such ugly names?"

"Nessie. Black has Nessie. Black will most likely lie about our deaths and say that we didn't make it out alive. He will try to get the inheritance then leave Nessie on her own. He lied about him imprinting on her. I know this because I overheard his conversation with his real imprint, Angelina."

"Why would he lie about his imprint?"

"Money. We don't have money. He hates his future and what he can't do anymore; leave the reservation. Angelina wasn't happy about it, but she went on with the plan either way. She's such a spoiled brat. I knew right then and there that the imprint with Nessie was a lie."

"How can I not see this coming? I just had a vision."

"What was it about Alice?"

"Nessie's future. It seems that you're in deed right Paul. He left Nessie. She looked very unhappy and hurt. This is why we need to hurry up. She would be having important questions about her powers and her past once she starts to have these nightmares and weird flashback out of the nowhere."

"Will she remember about us? About her real family?"

"No Paul. Not for a very long time until the right time comes."

Paul looks at me right then. His eyes were of sadness and desperation about this situation. We both knew that Nessie would be in danger once Jacob leaves her for Angelina. That's when Paul starts to talk again...

"I know Angelina. She used to go to my high school, but due to her low grades and the poverty she was living in, she couldn't even get into a community college. Angelina was the slut of the school. She tried to hook up with different guys. With some she prospered, but with others she couldn't even touch them. I didn't sleep with her. Thank God. But Jacob and Angelina are made for each other. Reasonable for them to end up together."

"She sounds like she wants revenge, but Nessie isn't at fault with destiny either."

"Yeah, he blames your family for coming back and trigger our wolf genes. For also taking Bella away from him. He was in love with Bella."

"Bet he was. He was more in love with the money though."

"Sad for him. Let's start cleaning up, shall we?"

We both started to talk to Benjamin and Esme about Nessie's future and the vision I had. We had to be a united family once again. We cleaned up and burned the pieces of body that were around the place. It was hard for me to say goodbye to Jasper, but he protected me and would have wanted me to to be happy and go after Nessie and Bella. I had my revenge on Jane for killing Jasper. I know the whole family would want me to go after Nessie, but I have to look for Bella first and see if she made it alive from the combat and didn't go suicidal on us. We need her strength. I just hope the future turns out to be alright in the end.

Once everything was settled around the open place, we started to walk away from the battlefield. Who knew Paul would be the one alive and be the one on our side in the end. But life has surprises. One thing is for sure, Nessie will have her surprises in her life..

**Well, this is the end of Chapter 1! **

**I hope everyone liked this 1st chapter. I want you to bear with me here. Who knows how long will it take me to type another chapter. But one thing is for sure, I'll be typing a lot after May! For now, just bear with my timing. I have a lot of tests coming up along with a harsh and tiring week. Until then, I will update another chapter! Reviews and helpful advice would be lovely!(:**

**\- askeliz**


	2. Dreams, Love, Hope, and Family

_**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own the twilight characters, nor the songs. You can find more music lyrics in .com, where I will be getting lyrics from. Enjoy!**_

Years Later…

**Narrator POV**

Nessie Walker has been laying on her bed, trying to figure out her own past. All she knows is that her adoptive parents found her unconscious near a trashcan. After that day, they have adopted her like their own daughter. Now she's 16 years old, a dancer, smart, and very social. But the only problem is how can she explain her childhood when someone asks her? One thing is for sure, if she ever found them, she wouldn't dare to call them 'mom and dad'.

**Nessie POV**

I've been laying on my bed for a very long time. I hate how people just make me think sometimes. Why ask about my childhood when I don't remember anything?! One thing is for sure, I'll always consider my adoptive parents my real parents and its time I should get up.

Yep.

Time for me to get up and walk to the dance studio.

I change to my dance clothes and pack what I need for my dance practice. I leave my room fast and walk down stairs. I grab a bottle of water and hug my mom.

"Nessie, don't forget your curfew. 7pm."

"But mom, its 5:30pm. I need my practice for the recital and the audition."

"This is why I'm saying 7pm. You've been practicing nonstop since the teacher asked you to audition for the main role."

"Fine mom, love you!"

I walk out of my house and look around. I spot the sun setting and plug my earphones in. I start running while Can't Hold Us by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis played.

I just wished all these negative thoughts would just leave. If it wasn't for Mark's idiotic questions, I wouldn't be thinking so much. I tuned out my mind and dug into the song…

_Ay, ay, ay_

_come on in, let's go Yeah, lets go_

_Alright, Alright OK_

_Alright OK_

_Alright OK_

_Return of the Mack's, get 'em_

_What it is what it does what it is what it isn't_

_Lookin' for a better way to get up out of bed instead of getting on the internet and checking a new hit, get up!_

_Thrift shop, cool strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cocky_

_Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby_

_Sweater game nope nope y'all can't copy_

I zoned out and started running faster as I try not to let my bag fall out of my hands, listening closer to the lyrics

_Yup. Bad, moonwalking_

_This here, is our party_

_My posse's been on Broadway_

_And we did it, our way_

_Throne music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_

_And yet I'm on_

_Let that stage light go and shine on down_

_Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style_

_Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds_

_But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town_

_Trust me. on my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T hustlin'_

_Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bussing_

_Halfway cross that city with the backpack_

_Fat cat, crushin labels off_

One thing is for sure, I love this song. Gives me that power that no other song gives me sometimes when I run/jog.

_Yeah, Nah they can't tell me nothing  
We give that to the people  
Spread it across the country  
Labels out here  
Nah they can't tell me nothing  
We give it to the people  
Spread it across the country_

_Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us_

And that night will be the night when I get signed a contract with one of the most prestigious ballet/dance companies after dancing the main role of the play.

_Now can I kick it? thank you_

_Yeah I'm so damn grateful_

_I grew up, really wanted gold fronts_

_But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you_

_Yall can't stop me_

_Go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat_

_And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week_

_Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!_

_Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome_

_Ceasar will make you a believer_

_Nah I never ever did it for a throne_

_That validation comes from giving it back to the people._

_Nah sing a song and it goes like_

_Raise those hands, this is our party_

_We came here to live life like nobody was watching_

_I got my city right behind me, if I fall, they got me_

_Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves_

That night, I will hug my adoptive parents and thank them. If it wasn't for them, I would be dead. I wouldn't have survived the homeless life. The cold, torturing reality that I was close to death. Hand in hand basically. I will be traveling with the company and send them photos from the places I've traveled and danced at. But for now, I should concentrate on my run towards the studio. But I also love thinking of my future.

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_So we put our hands up_

_So we put our hands up_

_Lets go_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_And all my people say_

_Na na na na na na na na_

_Macklemore_

That's what I would want to hear. Instead of 'Macklemore', I'd want people chanting my name so loud that I wouldn't be able to hear my song. I would love to transmit what I feel to the audience by dancing with my whole heart, spirit, and soul.

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Can we go back, this is the moment_

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over_

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us_

I look up as I see the studio nearby.

5:45pm. Good timing. Hope the studio is still open and Mrs. Hikato is still there. Feeling super nervous about this upcoming audition on the next few days. But my passion toward ballet beats my fears. Ballet is my freedom from my own trap.

I walk up to the door and open it.

"Mrs. Hikato?"

No answer.

"MRS. HIKATO!"

A young girl comes out running from Mrs. Hikato's office. She looks younger than me, paler, innocent, with her golden wavy hair and blue-ish eyes that seem that the ocean could run forever.

"She's not here at the moment. Who are you?"

"My name is Renesmee Walker. But people call me Nessie for short."

"Is it okay if I call you Nessie? By the way my name is Roxy. I'm Mrs. Hikato's niece. I'm also a dancer, but I just visit sometimes when my company is in town."

We shake hands.

"How old are you Roxy? You seem younger than me."

"Actually I'm 21. I get that a lot. I help my aunt out when I'm in town. Are you one of the students she recommended to audition for the main role?"

"Yeah. She's an awesome teacher."

"She helped me get into this prestigious company. I'll be inside her office. Holler if you need any help with your routine. Good luck and hope to see you again Nessie"

"Thanks Roxy."

She leaves back into the office as I go and put on my ballet shoes. I look at the mirrors, showing my reflection in them. I stand up and start warming up and stretching. I take my IPhone out and plug it into the stereo. I touch play on the song A River Flows In You by Yurima. I start dancing, doing turns and jumps. I closed my eyes as I feel the music make a connection to my body.

Who knew music would be this important to my life.

I land on my knees and lay down as the last piece of the song ends. I open my eyes as I hear clapping. I see Roxy standing behind me smiling with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Nessie, you dance very well. Your techniques are very incredible. My aunt may be right about you. You dance with such emotion and beautifulness. You transmit very well to the audience. Tell me, since when have you been practicing ballet?"

"I've been practicing ballet since I was 8 years old."

Two years after my adoptive parents found me, I found pink ballet shoes one day inside the mall and saw a couple of girls dancing. I felt a connection with the music right and then. I begged my mom to sign me up for dance classes, and she accepted and found Mrs. Hikato's dance studio. Since then, Mrs. Hikato and the dance studio are like a second home and family to me.

"That is very nice Nessie. I'm impressed. Keep it up, and you might as well nail the big role."

"Thanks"

In the corner of my eye, I see Mark walk in. Worst time ever. I tip toe, stretching my legs and toes. Mark comes up to me looking apologetic.

"What do you need Markus."

"You only say my name when you're very pissed at my persona."

"And you act smart when you know you're guilty of something."

"I'm sorry Nessie. Forgive my idiotic bran. Look, I'd want to make it up to you if you let me. Nessie, I like you a lot. You're a very beautiful person. Inside and out."

I stop tip toe-ing as I look up at Mark.

"Mark, do you have feelings for me?"

"Yes. I admit it. I like you very much Nessie."

"Mark, you know I can't date… I'm trying to concentrate on my big opportunity with this dance show."

"I know. But please, give me a chance."

"I'll think about it Mark."

I start walking to get my water bottle as Mark grabs my hand and pulls me close to him. I look up at him shyly and he kisses me. There was so much passion in this kiss… who knew my first kiss would be in a dance studio? We pull apart.

"Mark…"

"Nessie, I know you like me too. Don't let my social status get in between us. I'm crazy for you. Look, I know you're not very wealthy, but I don't care! Nessie, I like you."

"Mark… I like you too… but…"

"Nessie, I will not get in between you passion. I'll even shut up"

He looks down at me. God… why are you complicating this for me?

"Mark, tell me, what do you propose then?"

"A date? Just you and me. No one else"

"Alright then"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just tell me when."

"Friday night? After your practice. Plus, there wouldn't be classes by then."

"Sounds fine to me"

I check my watch. Shit. 6:30. Curse my curfew. I look at Mark.

"I have to go"

"You need a ride home?"

"Nah, I'm 20 minutes away. Plus, it's not dark yet. I need to digest what just happened."

We both laugh and hug.

"I'll see you at school princess"

He kisses my forehead and leaves. I walk to my bag and say my goodbyes to Roxy. She seems like a pretty cool chick to hang out and talk to. Hope she's still here tomorrow. Maybe I should ask a few pointers and tips to be a better ballet dancer.

I leave the dance studio as I see the sun disappearing and the night taking over. I text my mom that I would be a little late due to an inconvenience. I the hear footsteps behind me and turn around. No one.

Weird. I swear I feel someone watching me. Or maybe I'm just paranoid about my audition that's coming up in a few weeks.

I keep walking as the feeling just worsens. I start power walking and see a dark shadow behind me, but then disappears. I close my eyes and open them as I turn around again, trying to find the shadow.

No luck. No sign from the shadow. It's official. I'm crazy. I should have accepted Mark's ride because I'm feeling scared and paranoid. Someone is following me. But I see my house close by. I start running as fast as I can as I hear the footsteps running behind me. I turn around again, but there's no sign of anyone following me.

I make it home and unlock the door. I drop my bag on the floor as I open the door. I take a peek behind me for one last time.

There's no one behind me. I'm maybe hallucinating. I hope.

I walk in, close the door, and hug my parents and kissed them. That night I inform them about Mark wanting to take me to a date this Friday. They were very happy and thought Mark is a really nice guy. We ate and talked during dinner. After watching T.V, we called it a night and went to our respective rooms with our goodnight's and sweet dream's chants.

I open my diary and write what happened today. I smile as I take a picture out of my photo album where my adoptive family is with me, hugging me with so much love and sympathy.

I wouldn't change anything in my life now.

**Unknown POV**

The princess is inside her family's house. Wait till the madam hears about this. She will want to destroy people who were responsible for this girl's wellbeing. Poor girl. Shit, I might be in trouble. She almost caught me. I should be more careful. Her powers haven't shown up yet. I think.

I feel my phone vibrating. Fuck. It's the madam calling.

"Yes Madam"

"How is the princess?"

"Almost got caught today. Is this a sign madam?"

"I'm afraid her powers are starting to heighten her ability of hearing from a very large distance. Be more careful."

"I will madam. What would you want me to do?"

"Keep an eye for her. She's still a teenager. Is she alone?"

"No madam, she seems very fine with these humans who I see adopted her like their own daughter."

"That fucker will pay for this."

"She's in a loving family madam."

"I know. Just keep an eye on her. And please. Don't do get caught."

"Yes madam."

The madam hangs up. She sounds very mad. But those fuckers deserve pain. They left her homeless to the hand of death. They will pay once we find them.

_**Finally finished with college finals and stuff. Here's the second chapter. Hope I see reviews and some advice! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter!**_

_**-AskEliz**_


End file.
